


Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

by ashes0909



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Office Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: “You said you’d have to work late.”





	Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the quickest beta around, festiveferret, for doing what she does best.

“I waited.” The words were spoken between panted breaths, as soon as Phil opened the door. He could hear the desperation in the two words and loved Clint for it. He’d kept the lights off, kneeling in the far corner of Phil’s office, fully clothed but still decadent. His arms were clasped behind his back, making his chest protrude, and his legs splayed so that Phil could see his desire through the denim.

“You did.” Phil shut the door behind him, locked the doorknob and kept the overhead light off, choosing instead to cross the room and turn on his desk lamp. It haloed light over Clint so that when the man looked up he glowed under its beam. His pupils hadn’t yet overtaken the bright blue, but they were trying. All from sitting here, imagining what Phil would do when he found him. “So good for me, Clint.” He let the heady desire fill his words and watched as Clint shuddered under them, biting and licking his lips as Phil came closer.

“You said you’d have to work late.”

He perched on the corner of his desk, wanted to run his hand through Clint’s hair but didn’t. Not yet. He wanted him to wait, for his want to build even more now that they were together. “I did say that.”

“And that you were mostly waiting for the phone to ring, had a lot of time on your hands.”

Phil smirked, remembering the words Clint now parroted from when he said them to Fury. “You listen so well, when you want to.”

“Yes,” Clint agreed. So much sass in no time at all. It made something boil inside Phil, the part that wanted to break Clint always, have him kneeling and smirking and _available_ however Phil wanted it.

“And you’ve come, to what? Help me wait? Take something off of my hands?”

Clint’s lips pressed together as he suppressed his laugh at Phil’s innuendo. His eyes fully darkened now, and he looked Phil dead on when he replied, “Why use your hands when you have my mouth?”

“Fuck,” Phil let the swear fall from his mouth, knew that Clint would harden from his response and loved ensuring Clint knew his effect on him. And what an effect it was. “Get your cock out. I want to see how pretty you look when I make you fully hard.”

Clint shifted, followed his order then returned to his kneeling position. They both watched his cock bounce under the attention for a moment until Clint broke away to look back at Phil, eyes wide and almost vulnerable, how they flickered at the edges.

“You waited for me?” Phil wanted to know because Clint was so responsive right now, and it was killing him to wonder.

Clint nodded. “Not since the last time when you…”

Phil remembered. They’d just completed a mission, were on the return flight and too pumped up with adrenaline. Clint was buzzing, and Phil was snappish, and then he thought he’d gone too far when he told him to find something better to do with his mouth, but hell was Phil wrong. Clint lit up, and Phil had never seen a smirk so mischievous when Clint told him he’d call his bluff and dropped to his knees.

Phil had said a lot of things. He’d told Clint how much he had wanted this, how he’d longed to have some part of him, any part at all, brush against his perfect lips. With every turn of Clint’s tongue, another confession was spilled into the confines of the quinjet. And by the end of it, Clint knew exactly what sorts of things Phil liked.

And how much it’d kill him days later to find Clint on his knees, waiting, in his office, saying that he hadn’t come since then because Phil had muttered the order in their afterglow. “Wanted to wait. It’s better like this.” Clint smirked. “Rather be put to good use by you.”

The memory of their first time, Clint’s sinful words. Phil stood, unbuckling his pants slowly because he liked how it made Clint suck at his lip. His eyes flicked to the clock. “I have four hours till the call is expected.”

“Do you want me to suck you for four hours?” Clint asked, eyes glued to wear Phil was undoing his pants. Then he flicked his gaze to Phil and added, “Sir.”

Phil paused in his undressing. “You think you can suck me for that long?”

Clint shrugged. “I’m willing to try.”

Phil pushed his pants to his knees and reached for Clint until he was able to grab a fistfull of his hair and pull him closer. They both stilled for a moment when his lips hit the tip of Phil’s cock, waiting, and Phil gripped his base, dragged the tip along Clint’s mouth because he could. A bubble of precome smeared along the wet, pink skin, dragging along until Clint’s mouth was covered by it. “I should make you walk around like that. My come keeping your lips from getting chapped. You’d taste me every time you licked your lips. Remember that I could have your mouth whenever I want it.”

Under them, Clint’s palm pressed against the base of his cock until Phil kicked it away. “Not until I say so,” Phil reminded. “You get no relief until you earn it.”

Clint opened his mouth without another word. His tongue waiting for Phil’s cock, wrapping around the head and pushing against the sensitive side under the head. Phil’s hand in his hair tightened, holding him still as Phil pushed all the way in until he hit the back of Clint’s throat.

They groaned in unison, and the vibrations ran down Phil’s cock, made him jerk his hips forward, and Clint took it so well, opening up then swallowing around his length. God, Phil wondered how he’d grown to be so good at this even as he thrust forward with possessive fervor because Clint was his now and no one else would get to feel this if he had any say about it. Clint was his, and had chosen to be, by sneaking into his office after an offhand conversation, by not coming unless he was with Phil, by taking Phil in and wanting more, more, more...He chanted the word to Clint, spilled everything he thought and wanted just to hear the way it made Clint moan around his cock.

“I don’t want to come yet,” Phil said through clenched teeth, and he pulled Clint up and off his cock. They both took panting breaths, and Phil walked over so that he could sit in his desk chair.

He sat down and spread his legs, then he beckoned Clint forward.

Clint had the audacity to look sheepish. “What?” Phil asked, chuckling.

Clint busied himself by shuffling forward, looking anywhere but Phil when he answered, “I definitely have imagined giving you head under your desk like this.”

When he got into position between Phil’s legs, Phil brought his hand up to stroke Clint’s hair. “Oh, Barton,” he said. “You have no idea how many times I’ve imagined this.” His hand tightened again around Clint’s head and the last thing he saw was his smirk before he pushed his cock back between his lips.

“Not even going to thrust this time,” Phil explained, stroking his hair and cheek and the place where his lips stretched to take his cock. “Just going to sit like this and wait for the phone to ring. Keep me entertained till then and you’ll get a special reward. That sound good to you, Specialist?”

Clint nodded around his cock. “Mmeph, Mirph.”

“ _Yes, Sir,_ indeed,” Phil agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a Jack Johnson song.
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr: [ashes0909](http://ashes0909.tumblr.com)!


End file.
